harrypotterfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Hermione524/James Potter and the Elder Wand Chapter Two
Chapter Two OK, I have to admit, Albus was right. I did get a lot of letters from a girl at school, but she's NOT my girlfriend. OK, fine, she might be. Oh, who am I kidding. Yes, she is, or at least I think so, I hope so, and it's like that in my dreams. I don't know if she...well, lets just say that it's kind of like the situation that my Grandpa James was in. I really like this girl, but I don't know if she likes me. I doubt it, but at least it's not that she hates my guts. She's a Ravenclaw in my year. You'll find out soon enough who. Albus and I sat in silence for the rest of the ride. We both chatted with Lily about which house she might be in, but never at the same time. I remembered what my dad said right before my third year, that Albus and I would share a room only when he wanted the house demolished. Not for the first time, I got his point. Before I knew it, we were in Platform 9 3/4. I saw Lily chatting animatedly with our cousin Hugo (same age) about the pros and cons of the four houses, Albus looking for somebody, even though Rose (Hugo's sister - Albus' age) was just a few feet away from him - I had a pretty good feeling that I knew who he was looking for. And as for me - well, I was looking for somebody, too. That is, before they came up right behind me, tapped me on the shoulder, and said, "Hi, James." I jumped, startled, and heard her laugh. It was the most melodious song in all the world. I turned around to find her looking at me cheerfully. I took a second to just look at her in her shining glory. Her hair was as black as obsidian, its curls framing her brown face. She was, in one word, beautiful. "H-hi, Abby." I managed to stutter. My heart was beating triple time, and on top of all that, it seemed that my heart and stomach had switched places, only to change their minds and go back again - and then my heart shot up to my throat for a second before going back to its normal position. Was it just my imagination, or did Abby's face just turn the slightest shade of red? I knew that mine had - a long, long, time ago. The train whistle blew, and Abby said, "Well, see you later, James. I have to go to the prefect compartmentt first." For the first time, I saw the shiny blue and coppery-silver prefect badge that she was wearing. I decided to wait until a few minutes later to tell her that I had a red and gold one of my own. She darted off towards the train, and in a daze, I walked after her. I hardly noticed Albus and Laura talking away right behind me while Laura nervously twirled a strand of her blond-brown hair. I could see why Albus liked her (yes, Albus, don't try and deny it). She was kind of pretty - for a third year, I mean. But Abby had been way prettier... Let my fifth year begin. Category:Blog posts